


Whatever You Say, Mullet

by fandom_explosion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentleness, Implied Relationships, M/M, Morning Kisses, Nothing Sexual, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only rated T for vague mention about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_explosion/pseuds/fandom_explosion
Summary: "Lance..." Keith said in his tired morning voice, "Did you kiss my forehead?"Lance rubbed his thumb comfortingly over Keith's hands. "I did. Did I wake you up?" he said in a gentle voice so he wouldn't irritate Keith so early in the morning with too much noise."No, you didn't, I was sorta awake already. I don't wanna move though, this is the perfect spot for me right now." Keith placed a gentle kiss on top of Lance's head. This made Lance have an actual smile on his face. Keith's kisses were the best."Did you want me to put on the sleep playlist? It might help us get back to sleep quicker."Keith thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't think I can fall back asleep anyways. Maybe I can just cuddle with you and then deal with the world once my alarm goes off."Lance let out a chuckle. "Whatever you say, Mullet."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Whatever You Say, Mullet

Lance slowly blinked his eyes open, his body feeling as though it were buzzing. It was the usual way his body told him that he was waking up from an especially deep sleep. He let his eyes adjust slowly like they always do, and by the time he was able to take in his surroundings, he looked to the closed blinds straight across from where he lay. He could tell that the sun wasn't shining as bright yet since hardly any light was filtering through the slight openings in the blinds, so he likely beat the alarm that usually goes off for Keith.

Although it has been about a minute of slow re-calibration to reality, Lance just noticed how Keith's arms were wrapped around his waist from behind. He cracked a lazy smile, taking in the physical contact. It was truly a warm and enjoyable feeling for him. All of the cuddles that he and Keith shared were his favorite moments throughout their relationship. While their kisses, hand holding, and sometimes even their more spicy escapades were more than enjoyable, nothing really beat the silent, yet loving atmosphere of when the two of them were wrapped in each others arms.

Lance positioned his arms so that they lined up almost perfectly with Keith's, giving Keith's hands a squeeze so gentle that it wouldn't make Keith stir in his sleep. He wanted Keith to enjoy as much sleep as he could, especially since he knew Keith struggled to get enough sleep most nights. Lance twisted his head to face Keith, and while the position was mildly uncomfortable for him, he got to see Keith's sleeping face. It was rather adorable for him to see, to say the least. Sure, his hair was all over the place, but that didn't make him any less cute in his sleep.

After giving it some thought, Lance planted a soft kiss to Keith's forehead, and returned to his semi-fetal position, letting Keith be his big spoon. It was a comfortable feeling, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

With every second that passed, Lance let the feeling of Keith's sleep-cuddle help pull him further into sleep.

"Lance..." Keith said in his tired morning voice, "Did you kiss my forehead?"

Lance rubbed his thumb comfortingly over Keith's hands. "I did. Did I wake you up?" he said in a gentle voice so he wouldn't irritate Keith so early in the morning with too much noise.

"No, you didn't, I was sorta awake already. I don't wanna move though, this is the perfect spot for me right now." Keith placed a gentle kiss on top of Lance's head. This made Lance have an actual smile on his face. Keith's kisses were the best.

"Did you want me to put on the sleep playlist? It might help us get back to sleep quicker."

Keith thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't think I can fall back asleep anyways. Maybe I can just cuddle with you and then deal with the world once my alarm goes off."

Lance let out a chuckle. "Whatever you say, Mullet."

His lover rolled his eyes with a smile. "You know it's not a mullet, doofus."

"But you're not stopping me, are ya?"

Keith pulled Lance closer into the cuddle. "Maybe not, especially since it's a little cute whenever you say it." He buried his face into Lance's neck, and Lance could tell that he made himself flustered after making that comment.

The two of them laid down in loving silence, letting the time pass and their warm bodies help them relax. Eventually, the two of them slowly fell back asleep.

* * *

Keith's alarm was low, but just loud enough for both Keith and Lance to partially wake up. Keith didn't take long to stop the alarm and start stretching his body out in bed. Lance slowly rolled over, and smiled while watching Keith rub the sleep out of his eyes. He could watch Keith like this all day. Sleepy Keith was _definitely_ his favorite Keith. Without even realizing it, the words slipped from his mouth, "You're so handsome when you look like this."

"Hm?" He didn't catch what Lance said since he wasn't fully awake yet. Lance already forgot what he said, so he just shrugged.

Keith was about to get out of bed, but Lance held onto Keith's hand. "Please don't leave yet," Lance began whining.

"You know I've gotta do my morning run. You can go back to sleep since you like your beauty sleep." Keith slid himself out of bed, walking to the bathroom. The other began pouting, even though Keith couldn't see. He wanted to keep cuddling him, but he decided to keep laying in bed.

After Keith left the bathroom, he locked eyes with Lance as he was struggling to put on some workout clothes in his tired state. "Lance, you're gonna hurt yourself. Go back to bed," he said as he began gently pushing him towards the bed, but Lance stayed in place.

"Nope, I'm running with you. I don't ever get to spend time with you first thing in the morning, so I'm joining you." He crossed his arms like a child about to start a temper tantrum, but Keith rest his hand on the other's shoulder.

"You do realize your tank top and shorts are inside out, right?"

Lance looked down and realized that he, indeed, was wearing his clothes inside out. Why didn't he open the blinds yet?

"Bed time."

Lance rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh, " _Fine_ , but just this one time. Just you wait, tomorrow, I'll be joining you on your morning run!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that. Right now, you need to get your sleep." He guided Lance to bed, and tucked him in. "You're gonna get some sleep, right?"

Lance playfully pouted once more. "I guess, since you're forcing me to." At that moment, he began yawning, which earned him a head pat from Keith.

"Well, I hope you get some good sleep sharpshooter." Keith leaned down and kissed Lance's forehead. "And don't get out of bed until you've _actually_ gotten enough sleep, alright?"

"Okay... beso?"

"Beso." Keith gave Lance a quick peck on the lips, and rubbed Lance's hair. "See you later!"

"Bye Keith!"

It took a while for Lance to get back into a sleep mindset, but his consciousness slowly faded as he drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic I made solely because I miss my girlfriend and this is sorta what I'd picture our relationship looking like if we were actually domestic partners. Who knows how it would actually look irl, but dang it, let me think of us being fluffy like this ;-;


End file.
